Terapia de Casal
by FireKai
Summary: Yaoi, Seto x Joey. O namoro entre Seto e Joey já teve melhores dias. Vendo que estão a começar a ter muitas zangas, Seto e Joey recorrerem à terapia de casal, onde vão revelar o que realmente sentem. Conseguirão resolver as suas diferenças? Oneshot.


**Título: **Terapia de Casal

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Yaoi, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler

**Aviso: **Yu-gi-oh e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Yaoi, Seto x Joey. O namoro entre Seto e Joey já teve melhores dias. Vendo que estão a começar a ter muitas zangas, Seto e Joey recorrerem à terapia de casal, onde vão revelar o que realmente sentem. Conseguirão resolver as suas diferenças? Oneshot.

**Terapia de Casal**

Seto Kaiba e Joey Wheeler olharam à sua volta e quase não acreditaram que tinham aceitado falar com uma psicóloga e terem terapia de casal. Agora estavam os dois sentados num sofá, bastante desconfortável na opinião de Joey, enquanto a dita psicóloga, de nome Mary Lewis, estava sentada num sofá mais pequeno em frente deles, com um grande bloco de papel, onde se preparava para tomar notas.

Tinha sido Yugi que tivera a ideia de Seto e Joey terem terapia de casal, pois os dois namoravam há quase dois anos e ultimamente estavam sempre a discutir e não se conseguiam entender. Yugi receava que os dois acabassem por terminar o namoro. Os outros amigos de Joey acabaram por achar que a ideia da terapia de casal era boa e poderia dar resultado. Joey acabara por se render e aceitar, mas Seto tinha resistido, apenas mudando de ideia quando Mokuba lhe tinha pedido que fosse à terapia. E como Seto não conseguia deixar de fazer as vontades ao irmão, tinha aceitado.

Agora que estavam frente a frente com a psicóloga, nenhum dos dois se sentia muito à vontade com a situação. Joey sentia-se inquieto por estar ali, enquanto Seto estava aborrecido por ter de falar da sua vida pessoal com uma estranha. Afinal, Seto era de poucas palavras, principalmente em relação a coisas pessoais. No entanto, ambos sabiam que tinham de fazer alguma coisa para evitar a ruptura na sua relação. A psicóloga sorriu-lhes e abanou a cabeça. Apresentou-se e Seto e Joey fizeram o mesmo, apesar de Mary já ter ouvido falar deles, já que Seto era famoso e por acréscimo, sendo Joey seu namorado, também Joey era conhecido.

"Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, então o que é que vos traz aqui?" perguntou Mary, ajeitando os seus óculos de aros finos.

"Que eu saiba, é uma psicóloga que ajuda os casais, não? Então é óbvio o que estamos a fazer aqui." respondeu Seto, da maneira mais seca possível.

Mary não se deixou afectar pelo tom de Seto e abanou a cabeça.

"Expliquei-me mal, peço desculpa. O que eu queria saber, é porque estão aqui concretamente. Estão com problemas na vossa relação, é claro. Mas o que se passa exactamente? Que problemas são esses?" perguntou a psicóloga.

"O problema é que estamos sempre a discutir um com o outro. A qualquer hora e por tudo e por nada." respondeu Joey.

"Claro que a maioria das vezes, a culpa das discussões é do Joey e não minha." acrescentou Seto.

"Ei, mentiroso!" exclamou Joey, irritado, encarando o namorado. "Tu não és nenhum santo! Se nós temos discussões, não é só culpa minha. É tua também e tu também começas muitas das discussões."

"Ora, eu…"

"Acalmem-se, por favor." pediu a psicóloga e tanto Seto como Joey se calaram. "Já percebi que temos muito trabalho pela frente. Antes de mais, tenho a dizer que vocês estão aqui para eu vos ajudar a reforçar os laços que vos unem e resolver as vossas diferenças. Mas lembrem-se de uma coisa. Se há problemas entre vocês, não é culpa apenas de um de vocês, mas de ambos. O problema é sempre do casal e não vale a pena estarem a atirar as culpas um ao outro."

Joey sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado, enquanto Seto manteve a sua expressão neutra de sempre.

"Vamos agora conversar com calma, para chegarmos aos pontos que estão a criar conflitos entre ambos." disse Mary. "Quando é que vocês começaram a ter discussões e qual a razão dessas mesmas discussões iniciais?"

Seto e Joey entreolharam-se e depois Joey tomou a palavra.

"Nós sempre discutimos desde o início. Mas nunca foram discussões muito graves, sabe? Nós espicaçávamo-nos um ao outro, mas não era nada sério. Aliás, de certa maneira até era divertido." disse Joey.

"Compreendo. Há muitos tipos diferentes de relações entre os casais. Vocês gostavam de implicar um com o outro pois para vocês isso era interessante. E talvez levasse também a coisas interessantes." disse Mary.

"Sim. Ainda me lembro daquela vez em que eu e o Seto discutimos porque ele me comprou uma coleira. Eu não sou nenhum cão! Discutimos e acabámos em cima da mesa da biblioteca e…" Joey calou-se subitamente e corou imenso, ao perceber que tinha falado demais.

Mary abanou a cabeça, enquanto Seto quase morria de vergonha ali mesmo.

"Não têm de ter medo de falar de nada, nem têm de ter vergonha." disse Mary, na sua voz calma. "Estamos aqui para resolver os problemas e a vergonha não ajuda em nada. Mas continue, Joey."

Joey hesitou, mas depois continuou a falar.

"As nossas discussões a sério começaram por causa do trabalho do Seto. Ele passa demasiado tempo a trabalhar e não tem tempo para mim, nem para o Mokuba, o irmão dele. E pronto, começámos a discutir por causa disso." explicou Joey.

"E não só." corrigiu Seto. "Não foi só por causa do meu trabalho que começámos a discutir. Isto porque, no tempo que eu tinha livre, o Joey decidia sempre passá-lo junto dos seus amiguinhos, em vez de o passar comigo."

"Ora, isso só aconteceu duas ou três vezes, porque já tinha coisas combinadas com o Yugi e os outros." defendeu-se Joey. "E tu apareceste em casa de surpresa e como eu tinha coisas combinadas, fui ter com eles. E disse-te sempre para vir comigo e tu não quiseste."

"Também já te convidei várias vezes para ires aos jantares de negócios comigo e assim passávamos mais tempo juntos. E tu nunca quiseste ir comigo."

"Claro que não fui. Achas que me ia sentir bem no meio de tantos finórios engravatados e pomposos? Esse tipo de jantares não é para mim."

"Se é assim, também tenho a dizer-te que não me sinto confortável junto dos teus amigos e por isso nunca vou contigo."

Mary abanou a cabeça, apontando tudo.

"Aqui está um progresso." disse ela. "A comunicação entre o casal é muito importante. Parece que vocês nunca tinham falado de não se sentirem confortáveis nessas situações. Joey não se sente confortável em jantares formais e Seto não se sente confortável junto dos amigos de Joey."

"Nunca me tinhas dito que não te sentias confortável junto do Yugi e dos outros." disse Joey, olhando para Seto. "Eles são simpáticos. Não percebo porque é que não gostas de estar junto deles."

"Eu não tenho de ser igual a ti. E não te disse nada sobre não estar confortável junto deles para não te aborrecer. Mas no fim, acabámos por discutir na mesma…" disse Seto.

"Se vocês sabem que são diferentes, têm de se adaptar um ao outro e fazer sacrifícios." disse Mary. "Numa relação, há que pensar também no que o outro quer e não só no que nós queremos. O meu conselho é o seguinte. Joey, tem de se lembrar que os seus amigos são importantes, mas a pessoa que ama é ainda mais, por isso, tem de pensar qual é a sua prioridade. E quanto aos jantares, como eu disse, há que fazer sacrifícios e acompanhar o Seto nalguns desses jantares. O Seto ficará mais contente e também irá prevenir que alguém se tente aproximar dele num desses jantares, isto falando em interesse romântico, além de que irá dar uma nova solidez à vossa relação."

Joey e Seto ouviam atentamente o que Mary dizia.

"Seto, tem de tentar trabalhar menos. Sei que tem uma posição importante na Kaiba Corporation, mas deixe-me que lhe diga que o trabalho não é tudo. Tem em casa o Joey e também o seu irmão que querem passar tempo consigo. Deve aproveitar isso, senão um dia vai olhar para trás e perceber que se dedicou tanto ao trabalho que perdeu momentos importantes da sua vida, para já não falar em pessoas importantes. E quanto aos amigos de Joey, como eu já disse, há que se sacrificar um pouco e acompanhá-lo algumas vezes. Além disso, quando se conhecer melhor as pessoas, elas já não parecem tão más como à primeira vista."

"Talvez tenha razão." disse Seto. "Mas dirigir uma empresa não é fácil."

"Contrate mais pessoas para o ajudarem. Fique com mais tempo livre. Vai ver que não se vai arrepender." disse Mary.

"Eu acho muito boa ideia, Seto." disse Joey, abanando a cabeça de forma afirmativa.

"E então, além destes problemas, que ditaram o início das vossas discussões, depreendo que há mais situações, correcto?"

"Na verdade, sim. A partir da altura em que começámos com a discussão sobre o tempo que passávamos juntos, começámos a discutir por causa de tudo." respondeu Seto. "Começando pela atitude do Joey, que é demasiado leviano."

"Ora Seto, leviano?" perguntou Joey, zangado.

"Dás demasiada confiança às pessoas. Ainda no outro dia íamos na rua, um rapaz piscou-lhe o olho e o Joey acenou-lhe. E eu estava mesmo ao lado dele!" exclamou Seto, zangado também.

"O que é que querias que eu fizesse? Não é como se tivesse cometido algum pecado ou um crime."

"Podias dar-te ao respeito. Tu namoras comigo. Eu sou uma figura pública e se te vêm assim a acenar a rapazes que te piscam o olho na rua, comigo ao teu lado, surgem logo noticias falsas."

"Tinha de ser. Vê senhora psicóloga, ele só pensa nele, na sua fama e na empresa." disse Joey. "É muito possessivo. Qualquer dia não quer que eu saia à rua ou fale com ninguém."

"Antes de mais, não é só por causa da minha fama ou da empresa que me preocupo ou fico aborrecido." disse Seto. "Afinal, se fosse só por causa disso, não tinha assumido namorar contigo, não era?"

"Rapazes, tenham calma." pediu Mary e mais uma vez Seto e Joey calaram-se e olharam para ela. "Parece-me que vocês têm de ser mais tolerantes um com o outro. Para começar, Joey, nunca se dá confiança a outra pessoa que mostra interesse em nós, quando já namoramos, muito menos quando a pessoa que namoramos está ao nosso lado. Isso é pedir para ter problemas. E sérios."

"Vês, a psicóloga concorda comigo." disse Seto, encarando Joey.

"Eu ainda não terminei. Seto Kaiba, também não é bom ser muito possessivo. O ciúme é bom se for controlado, caso contrário só traz más consequências. Tem de ter confiança no Joey para que a relação resulte." disse Mary.

"Sabe o que é que também gerou conflitos entre nós?" perguntou Seto. "A irresponsabilidade do Joey. Más notas na escola, não cumprir o que tinha prometido…"

"Ei! Pronto, isso aconteceu uma ou outra vez." defendeu-se Joey. "Às vezes esquecia-me que tinha de fazer certas coisas ou assim, mas isso acontece a qualquer pessoa. Até parece que és perfeito, Seto."

"Eu cumpro sempre o que está marcado."

"Hunf, lá por chegares sempre a tempo a tudo e te lembrares de coisas do trabalho não faz de ti melhor que eu."

"Digam-me lá, que defeitos é que vocês vêem um no outro." pediu Mary.

"Oh, isso é fácil. O Seto é possessivo, às vezes é muito frio, mal disposto e ressona muito alto!" exclamou Joey. "Se eu não adormeço primeiro que ele, já não consigo dormir mesmo. É como ter um porco a roncar ao nosso lado."

Seto ficou vermelho de fúria e vergonha.

"E o Joey mexe-se imenso na cama. Não pára quieto, mesmo quando está a dormir. E está sempre a puxar os cobertores para o lado dele."

"O Seto é muito forreta. Apesar de ser rico está sempre a contar o dinheiro e não quer gastar o dinheiro com nada. Quase nunca me oferece presentes e se oferece são sempre baratos."

"O Joey é um comilão. Está sempre a comer e comer mais um bocadinho. Nada lhe escapa. Parece que a sua barriga não tem fundo. Qualquer dia ele é que me leva à falência."

"O Seto é super teimoso. Nunca dá o braço a torcer por nada. Por mais que eu o tente convencer das coisas, ele não cede. Hum, ok, por vezes cede, mas é complicado. Só o Mokuba é que lhe consegue dar sempre a volta."

"O Joey é um preguiçoso. Nunca quer fazer nada e por ele ficava a dormir o dia todo ou a ver televisão."

"O Seto… er… é moreno!"

"Ei, isso não é um defeito!" exclamou Seto.

Mary anotou tudo o que Seto e Joey tinham dito e depois abanou mais uma vez a cabeça.

"Disseram então os defeitos que achavam que o outro tinha." disse Mary. "Mas digam-me, começando por si, Seto Kaiba, os defeitos de Joey são assim tão insuportáveis que gerem discussões?"

Seto hesitou antes de responder.

"Não, pensando bem, acho que não. Acho que eu e o Joey chegámos a um ponto que tínhamos de arranjar algo para implicar e aborrecer o outro."

"É verdade." concordou Joey.

"É bom ver que já começam a chegar a acordo nalgumas coisas e a verem que as discussões que têm podem ser ultrapassadas e esquecidas." disse Mary. "Lembrem-se sempre que a comunicação entre o casal é muito importante. Devem conversar sobre os problemas que têm e sobre o que não gostam um no outro. Conversar e não discutir. Acham que conseguem fazer isso de futuro?"

Seto e Joey entreolharam-se e depois acenaram afirmativamente.

"Vamos tentar." disseram eles, quase em coro.

"Óptimo. E pronto, falemos de outras questões. Em termos de questões sexuais, como é que estão? Sabem, muitas vezes os casais têm problemas em termos de sexualidade, o que depois se reflecte no desgaste da sua relação."

"Em termos de sexo, não há nada de mal a apontar. É explosivo!" exclamou Joey. "Não podia ser melhor."

"Concordo plenamente." disse Seto, abanando a cabeça. "Damo-nos perfeitamente nesse sector."

"Só ainda me falta concretizar aquela fantasia de… er… acho que não necessita de saber isso, senhora psicóloga." disse Joey, corando um pouco.

Mary sorriu a ambos.

"Vejo que pelo menos na sexualidade se entendem. Pelo menos aí parece que não é necessário fazermos nada." disse Mary. "E agora voltando a uma questão que não desenvolvi. Sobre confiar na outra pessoa. Seto, confia no Joey?"

"Claro que confio." respondeu Seto, de imediato.

"Mais é possessivo e tudo o mais, não é verdade?"

"Eu sou possessivo, é verdade, mas não é porque tenha medo que o Joey me traia. Confio plenamente nele. Nunca estaria com ele se não confiasse. Passei por muitas etapas até poder confiar novamente nas pessoas. O Joey ajudou-me nisso."

"E eu também confio no Seto. Sei que ele nunca me ia trair." disse Joey. "Primeiro sei-o porque o sinto. Segundo, quem é que ia ter paciência para o aturar ou perder tempo a seduzi-lo? Só se essa pessoa fosse maluca. E terceiro, o Seto tem tão pouco tempo livre que nem tinha tempo para me trair."

"Não sei como é que hei-de interpretar isso, Joey." disse Seto, dividido entre estar aborrecido ou não.

Mary não disse nada por alguns segundos e Joey e Seto olharam-na, surpreendidos, pois a psicóloga tinha sempre algo a dizer.

"Passa-se alguma coisa, senhora psicóloga?" perguntou Joey. "Está a sentir-se mal?"

"Não, claro que não." disse Mary. "Estava apenas pensativa."

"Ei, nós estamos a pagar-lhe para nos ajudar e não para estar para aí a pensar e não dizer nada." resmungou Seto.

"Seto, não sejas rude com a senhora psicóloga."

"Não tem importância." disse Mary. "Eu estava a pensar que não compreendo porque é que vocês não conseguem resolver as vossas diferenças. Ou porque é que ainda não as conseguiram resolver."

Mary pousou o seu bloco e levantou-se.

"Vejam bem. Eu tenho muitos casais que vêm ter comigo para pedir ajuda. Têm problemas graves nos relacionamentos. Falta de confiança um no outro, uma traição lá pelo meio, conflitos muito graves que os magoam profundamente e que são quase irreversíveis. Mas vocês… vocês conseguiam resolver tudo se tivessem tido uma conversa franca em vez de virem falar comigo." disse Mary. "Vocês dão-se bem sexualmente, confiam um no outro, já sabem o que acham um do outro e dos seus defeitos e também qual é a causa das vossas discussões. Se tivessem falado mais cedo, chegariam a um consenso sobre como não discutirem e estarem os dois felizes, não acham?"

Joey e Seto não responderam por alguns segundos, ficando a pensar que realmente a psicóloga os tinha posto a falar e a ver as coisas que estavam à sua frente e que eles não tinham percebido ou que ainda não sabiam porque não tinham falado, apenas discutido.

"Tem razão, senhora psicóloga." disse Joey. "Mas eu não quero discutir mais com o Seto."

"Nem eu quero discutir contigo." disse Seto, olhando para Joey. "Eu… vou tentar arranjar algumas pessoas para me ajudarem no trabalho e assim fico com mais tempo para passar contigo e com o Mokuba."

"E eu vou passar esse tempo livre contigo. Não vou pôr o Yugi nem os outros à frente de ti. És a pessoas mais importante para mim, Seto."

Seto e Joey ficaram a olhar-se olhos nos olhos e no momento seguinte quase saltaram um para cima do outro, beijando-se furiosamente. Mary abanou a cabeça.

"_Estou a ver o porquê da vida sexual nunca ter tido problemas. Hormonas não lhes faltam." pensou Mary._

Seto e Joey continuaram a beijar-se por vários segundos. Mary aguardou, começando a ficar impaciente de seguida e até pensando que talvez fosse melhor sair do gabinete e deixá-los a sós para fazerem o que bem quisessem. No entanto, Mary optou por tossir alto, várias vezes, até que Seto e Joey quebraram o beijo.

"Peço desculpa." disse Seto. "Entusiasmamo-nos."

"Sim, deu para perceber." disse Mary. "Acho que não tenho mais nada para vos dizer. Se forem tolerantes e falarem sobre os vossos problemas, vão conseguir resolvê-los. Só depende de vocês."

"Obrigado senhora psicóloga. Ajudou-nos muito." disse Joey, levantando-se. Seto fez o mesmo. "Agora vai tudo melhorar."

"Fico feliz por ter ajudado, mas como eu disse, se tivessem falado os dois, não precisariam de mim para vos ajudar." disse Mary.

"De qualquer maneira, serviu como mediadora." disse Joey. "Senão, mesmo que falássemos, talvez eu e o Seto acabássemos por discutir. Ou ainda começávamos a lutar e caímos em cima um do outro e acabávamos por ir fazer amor para o quarto em vez de resolver o assunto."

"Ok Joey, chega de informação sobre a nossa vida intimida." disse Seto.

"Adeus aos dois. Espero que agora corra tudo bem na vossa relação." disse Mary.

Seto e Joey caminharam até à porta do gabinete. Joey abriu-a e saiu, mas Seto parou e voltou-se para encarar Mary.

"Preciso de perguntar uma coisa. Se na teoria eu e Joey conseguíamos resolver as coisas sem si, isso não quer dizer que eu não devia pagar a consultar consigo?"

Mary abanou a cabeça.

"Seto Kaiba, seu forreta, obviamente que tem de me pagar a consulta. Não sou a santa casa da misericórdia!"

Seto encolheu os ombros, resignado.

"Enfim, valeu a pena tentar."

Seto acabou por pagar a consulta, apesar de contrariado, e a partir desse dia ele e Joey conseguiram resolver as suas diferenças e começaram a passar mais tempo juntos, para agrado de ambos.


End file.
